Now We Say Goodbye
by Xion2010
Summary: After being left for dead by his so-called friends, Allen is taken in by the Earl. But can the Noah family fix such a broken heart? (no pairings yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Xion is back! This time with a D'Gray Man story :D**

**And yes I've finally written another Angst story! You know like Angst Authors are supposed to! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while... Exams are serial killers... and they haven't even started yet! Yeah I've been studying for exams **_**All Break**_**! But today we got a snow day so I decided, hey im bored might as well update! So here is a new story. Enjoy!**

**Now We Must Say Goodbye**

"You're a Monster!" the red head's voice stung Allen's heart, but as he should, he stood and took the abuse. "Just... Go...Go Die!" Allen obeyed his friend's command and walked out of the black order through the front gate. The cliff loomed in front of him like a big welcome sign. Allen stared at his hands in horror. He couldn't stand it.

"If everyone wants me gone, what's keeping me here?" Allen laughed humorlessly. He stood at the edge and smiled looking to the stars up above him twinkling in hypocrisy. "Leenalee is terrified of what I might do. Kanda was hurt trying to defeat me. Lavi hates me through and through. And master wants nothing to do with me. I fulfilled my roll by beating the earl. So now I guess I'm trash once again. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect anyone... I'm sorry Kanda I never meant to hurt you but I couldn't suppress the fourteenth... not that it's an excuse...I'm sorry Lavi. I'll go ahead and be the person you need to hate for the death of the old panda."

Unbeknownst to Allen, Lavi stood at the doorway of the order listening to him rant, his eyes wide and tears brimming his eyes. Hateful tears, hateful only because he remembered why that white haired boy had been the first to open up his heart and read it like a book, and yet here he was watch that same white angel ready himself to jump off a cliff because Lavi asked him to. The said red head turned and left the gate entrance. Kanda limped over to his shadowy presence.

"Where's Moyashi?" he asked with newfound determination. Lavi looked at him with sad eyes and sighed, continuing his path to his room. Kanda followed him. Lavi finally gave up and turn harshly.

"He's DEAD!" Lavi screamed in the long haired exorcist's face. He took and deep breath again and with venom in his voice, finished his sentence. "That sick monster of a human is dead."

Kanda stood in shock at how the rabbit described his own best friend. "How could you, you sick bastard?" Kanda grabbed hold of the front of the rabbit's shirt out of anger. "He was mine to kill! I deserved to see to his end!" Kanda said furiously. "He humiliated me and you decide to kill him out of own self pity!" Lavi knocked Kanda's hand away.

"I didn't kill him! He committed suicide." Lavi said plainly and simply. He smirked at Kanda's snarling face. "He jumped off the cliff because I told him to." Tears unintentionally spilled from his eyes "I killed him... I killed him and he was innocent." The smirk melted off his face and Lavi collapsed on the headquarter floor. He held his head between his hands. "I watch the boy who saved my life die and didn't do anything to stop it..." Kanda stood above the rabbit, completely confused.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

"Dear Allen-kun, you mustn't do such horrible things to yourself." The voice of the Millennium Earl rang clear through the white haired boy's foggy mind. "It would be a shame if you were turned into an akuma." The humor in the man's voice was evident.

"I don't have anyone to turn me into an akuma... they all hate me." Allen murmured into the trademark yellow jacket.

"Who hates you?" The demon was confused due to the fact that last time he had seen the boy he had been with a hoard of loyal friends.

"Everyone..." Allen sighed and looked up at the fat man. "They found out about the fourteenth and they're all scared of me now." Allen's usual cheerful silver eyes had become a detestable broken grey, mimicking the stormy clouds above them. "I'm alone again..." the earls eyes widened when tears streamed down the boys face.

"You're not alone; you just haven't found your family yet." The earl said with a spark of sentiment in his demon eyes. "You don't belong with the exorcist. They don't respect you, they fear and hate you." The Earl patted the snow white head of the ex-exorcist. "Come home to us, Allen-kun." Allen nodded and a familiar checkered door appeared in front of them.

"Welcome Home, Fourteenth."

**Care for me to Continue? Oh and remember to R&R and you might find a neko Allen-kun at your doorstep. 3 3**

** ~Xion2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, My fair people. Yes I know I know. OMG I actually updated. WEll all it took was a couple of threats to kill me to death and hunt me to the ends of earth for me actually to update! Haha ~nervous laugh~ Haha. **

** I apologize in advance for all the mistakes made. I'm using my friend's sister's laptop on Wordpad. Which if you didn't know...SUCKS. It doesn't have speel check, it doesn't automaticly indent and it does capitalize the first letter in a sentence! GAAHHHH so frustrating. But regardless here my story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D'Gray Man. Oh how I wish I did but sadly I don't TT-TT~ **

**Now We Must Say Goodbye**

Lavi had finally crawled his way back to his room. The walls full of books and floor covered with parchment gave the red head fond memories of Old Panda and Allen. His pillow was soaked in a matter of minutes. That feeling of pride and warmth given to him when he believed he crushed the Order's cause of evil, had soon worn off to a cold empty pit feeling in the depth of his stomach. Lavi felt sick. But soon the remorseful arms of sleep took hold of Lavi plunging him into a very restless night.

**d[-_-]b Meanwhile d[-_-]b**

The door closed and disappeared behind the Earl. Who had a serious look on his odd featured face. The dining room went silent at the slam of Road's door. All heads turn to the white thing in their leader's arms.

"Allen-kun you can't fall asleep in my arms, silly boy." the Earl said lightly yet stil causing the said boy to stir from his nap. He poked his head up from the Earl's arms and looked up at everyone. A smile blessed Road's features when she saw the cursed boy. The Earl barely had enough time to set Allen down before Road tackled him in a hug.

"Allen-kun! You came back to us!" she cheered with the usual playful tone to her voice. She clung to the shy boy's arm as he looked to all the other members of the Noah family. Tyki came up first ruffling the boy's hair.

"What happened, Shonen?" The man in the top hat asked somewhat sensing the boy's uncharateristic disclosure to those around him. Allen looked up at the man scowling. Tyki looked back a bit confused. Allen ripped the cigarette from the Noah of Pleasure's lips, throwing it on the floor smashing it beneath his foot.

"Smoking is bad for you, even if you are a Noah..." Allen's voice was cold and void of emotion. it still cracked from lack of use. Tyki smirked. Road went into a fit of giggles. The Earl gave out whole hearted laugh.

"For the details on the event that caused Allen-kun to leave those heartless exorcists... Allen-kun should tell you himself." The Earl said with a seriousness in his voice. Allen nodded solemnly in agreement. He silently sat down in a chair at one end of the table right beside the Earl. He cleared his throat before starting his long explanation.

**d[-_-]b Meanwhile d[-_-]b**

Kanda growled angrily at the waves below him that had swallowed up a comrade and, as much as he woud like to deny it, friend. He refuses to admit he has any sort of soft spot for the Moyashi. Even though absolutely everyone in the Order knows he does.

"Damn Moyashi, getting killed by the stupid rabbit's idiotic emo problems... how weak." Kanda wiped his face furiously to rid his eyes of any sign of tears threatening to spill over his pale cheeks. Kanda pondered on the Baka Usagi's words right before the red headed boy had collapsed onto the floor murmuring incoheritly about killing off Allen. "That sick monster of a human, huh?" Kanda glanced behind him seeing the sun start the bath the rocky shores of the Black Order in golden light. Kanda turned from the sight towards the doors of the Order.

As soon as the samurai entered the cafeteria, he wished he hadn't. The first word that popped into his head was Drama. Lenalee stood in front of a wounded Lavi, crying. His cheek was a flaring red. Kanda walked up to them regardless.

"Its all our faults, Lavi. Don't you freaking dare try to give all the guilt to yourself." Lenalee had abnormal bitterness in her voice. Her eyes reflected the same harshness in their depths. Lavi looked down in guilt. It almost seemed as if his shoes were more interesting than Lenalee's rant.

"Lenalee.. the idiot rabbit has had enough." Kanda said a glare boring into the back of Lenalee's head. WHo turn to look at him glaring with the same fire in her eyes. "He's already admitted to his crime now let him sulk in sorrow about it, alone." Kanda turned from the pair and walked out of the cafeteria. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"What...?" Komui looked up from his desk with worried eyes. Kanda simply sighed in exasperation in having to repeat himself.

"Allen Walker is dead." Kanda's bangs shadowed over his eyes. "He commited suicide last night." Komui had conflicted expression flickering over his features. But regarless the man, per usual, didn't think before he spoke.

"Thats great! Now we don't have to deal...with...the fourteenth..." Komui had caught on to what he was saying and refused to finish his sentence. Kanda turned left the office but not before shouting back at Komui.

"You sick bastard! How dare you disregard a comrad in such a way! You're no leader of mine!" A door slammed cracking it in half. Everyone around that area scurried away in fear. Kanda was pissed and when he was pissed... bad things happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I updated... I'm simply very busy. I know, I know "Xion! Fanfiction is your life!" yes, yes it is... well I wish it was... But there's school and my job. Oh my B-day is coming up on the 8****th**** :D :D! Yeah all I'm doing is going to an anime film festival with a couple friends. Not much but I think I'm gonna have fun! **

**So enough with my social life, and onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D'Gray Man... What if one of you amazing reviewers gives it to me for my Birthday ~hint hint~ but until then I don't own it... **

**Rated: T-M depressing stuff and suggestive rape and language ~cough~Kanda~cough~**

**Now We Say Goodbye **

_"What...?" Komui looked up from his desk with worried eyes. Kanda simply sighed in exasperation in having to repeat himself._

_"Allen Walker is dead." Kanda's bangs shadowed over his eyes. "He committed suicide last night." Komui had conflicted expression flickering over his features. But regardless the man, per usual, didn't think before he spoke._

_"That's great! Now we don't have to deal...with...the fourteenth..." Komui had caught on to what he was saying and refused to finish his sentence. Kanda turned left the office but not before shouting back at Komui._

_"You sick bastard! How dare you disregard a comrade in such a way! You're no leader of mine!" A door slammed, cracking it in half. Everyone around that area scurried away in fear. Kanda was pissed and when he was pissed... bad things happen._

Lenalee stormed into the office. She slammed the coffee cup down. The bitter liquid spilled all over the paperwork that Komui had just been working on. She glared at him with a hurt expression.

"I can't believe you." Was all the girl said before leaving her stunned brother to work in solitude. Though surprised, Komui knew exactly what she was talking about. Allen walker's body was not found in the tumbling waves below the Order, but Lavi insisted he saw Allen jump off that cliff. With no body to cremate, no funeral was held. It wasn't even his order. It was the higher ups that decided that. No one seemed to understand that. Not even his own sister. Who at the moment was beyond pissed off at him for what he said to Kanda before, he too, disappeared from the halls of the Order.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

Lavi sat up and screamed. This had been the fourteenth time he had done this. Every time sleep took his mind, he saw a certain white haired boy fall off that cliff willingly for him. Salty tears creaked down his already agitated face once again. The red head sweated profusely. His hands hook as he stared down at them. He saw them as he did in the dream, covered in crimson liquid dripping from his fingertips. Lenalee burst into the room for the fourth time. She hugged the red head and shushed him into silent quivering sobs. Finally, Lenalee willed herself to speak.

"What do you feel for him?" she asked solemnly she was afraid of the answer. She was afraid that this was just an act and he felt no guilt. Lavi looked at her with a look that was so familiar. She herself had worn it.

"I love him." Lavi said simply. Those words simply stabbed the girl in the heart. She too felt for Allen. But she knew he would never return those feelings. The look was of heartbreak.

A certain samurai broke the tranquil air.

"You have no right." Kanda stared daggers at the boy. "You watched him die. It's just your guilt talking." Kanda leaned against the doorframe of Lavi's room.

"Kanda! How can you say somet-" Lenalee was cut off by Kanda's infuriated roar.

"_You can't talk either!"_ there was evident venom in his voice. Lenalee was taken aback at Kanda's unfathomable hatred. "You didn't shed a single fucking tear when you heard! Only when you realized how heartless that was, did you actually feel sad!" Kanda turned and left without a single word.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

Allen sighed and started to talk. Everyone was looking at him warily. Though the Earl trusted him, many of the other could not exactly trust him yet.

"It all started when they found out. It was announced in front of everyone by Link. Everyone seemed scared or angry. I ran out but I saw the terrified look on Lenalee's face and the hatred Lavi was directing at me. Kanda attacked me at Komui's order. I survive with only a broken rib. I injured Kanda fairly bad. Of course I didn't want to hurt him. He was just following orders, but I had to defend myself and the fourteenth didn't like the threat and took over." Allen took a deep breath. He was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Tears threatened to once again spill over. There was a look of fear and violation in his eyes.

"Please continue shonen." Tyki said with a calming soothing voice.

"One of the finders and his friends came up and cornered me in the place I chose to hide, that being the library." His hands clenched tighter on his pants. The Noah of pleasure did _Not _like where this was going. "At first they just kicked me around and probably broke another rib or two. But then I saw that they were drunk..." Allen had another emotion dominate his features. The Earl looked at him with suspicion. The boy who he had saved, wore and expression of embarrassment and shame. He murmured something quietly.

"Hm?" The Earl silently asked the boy to speak up for the rest of them to hear. Everyone seemed to be waiting to release their killing auras and murder whoever did what caused their Allen-kun embarrassment and shame.

Tears spilled over and Allen looked down in utter shame. "Komui did nothing about this and nobody knows yet." Allen said attempting to beat around the bush. A hand on his shoulder and a firm but caring voice reached the boy's ears.

"What did they do?" the suspense was nearly killing them.

"They raped me." Is all that was said before murderous auras filled he room making it suffocating to breathe.

The Noahs were out for revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear Readers. I have the extra time so I decided to update ^.^ I should be doing my maths homework right now... but that's lame so... **

**(Kids do your homework. I'm just a lazy arse and you shouldn't follow my example.)**

**Well anyway life is going good. Not that you need to know that. Well On to The Story. **

**Rated: T-M depressing stuff and suggestive rape and language ~cough~ Yuu-chan ~cough~**

**Now We Say Goodbye **

"_What did they do?" the suspense was nearly killing them. _

"_They raped me." Is all that was said before murderous auras filled the room making it suffocating to breathe. _

_The Noahs were out for revenge._

Marian Cross sat at a local bar, a whiskey in his shaking palm. Not a woman was in the vicinity of the man. He was in mourning. It was a silent, hidden mourning. He grimaced at the sight of his shaking palm and uncontrollable tears. He regretted ever leaving his apprentice's side. He carelessly downed the last of his bottle.

"Another." It wasn't a request but more an ill tempered demand. The bartender looked at the red haired man with worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure, Cross? That's your seventh glass." She pointed out. A glare was sent her way. She was unaffected by it. She had been getting those looks all night.

"Just do it." He said with a thick slur. He almost missed the glass that was sent flying down the length of the bar into Cross' hand.

"Talk to me." She said, demanding the man spill his gut to her. Marian wasn't usually the type to do this. She at least had to try. The man was obviously drunk to a blind man's eye.

"It's nothing much." He said almost falling off the bar stool. "But...my apprentice, you remember 'im?" the bartender nodded. She sat on a chair on the other side of the bar. Most everyone had left already. The only ones left were the passed out drunks who had douches as friends.

"Yeah." It was a simple answer. Still it caused the man to go into an evasive pit of emotion.

"He's dead. Th' little shit committed suicide." Cross downed the rest of his eight glass of whiskey. "The kid's evil inside and out. He's got evil inside 'im... Why am I crying because he's dead? Can ya tell me that?" his slurring was getting worse.

"Oh my god... I'm sorry." Cross banged the glass heavily on the table making the bartender jump.

"The kids the devil, I should be happy he's gone...Why?" Cross leaned back against the back of his chair. "He should be nothing to me and yet here I am wasting away, drowning out my sorrows through whiskey."

"Because, last time I saw you, that boy made you smile. Though it was because of his own stupidity, you still smiled or well, more like smirked." The bartender laughed nostalgically.

"The boy's an idiot." That was the last thing said By Cross Marian before he passed out after nine glasses of whiskey.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

A black cat nuzzled a scarred boy's cheek. A bell rung out, awakening the boy. He was in a canopy bed, solid black in color. He threw his pale shaky legs over the side and drowsily followed the cat. A woman with long black hair in a ponytail stood outside a pair of double doors.

"Good morning Allen." Lulubell's voice was monotone, but it had a caring tone hidden deep inside its depths. He looked up at her at first with confusion but then the words registered in his mind.

"Good morning, Lulubell." It was a simple response. It was acceptable for Lulubell. She opened the grand doors to the family dining area. Tyki had a Noah smirk on his face. Blood secretly coated the sink in his bathroom. Road was a bit more obvious about these things. She held a candle dripping in blood. Her hand was holding onto the neck of an exorcist. He was hanging limply like a rag doll. Ragged breathing could faintly be heard. An insane smile was marred into his face. Blood came from his eyes. He was missing eyelids. Half his face was burned off. A mad giggle could be heard every once and a while.

"I told you not to be too harsh, Road-chan." Allen said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. Road dropped the body with a _thud._

"Allllleeen-kuuuun! You know I can't do that." Her eyes went dark. "They hurt you and I'm just sending a messenger to forewarn them of their impending doom." The Noah girl's bright smile did not go with her eyes that promised pain, a lot of pain.

"Exactly. He's just a messenger. But make it so that he can still speak. How else are they going to know why they all are going to die?" Allen smiled loosely. A hand ruffled Allen's clean, soft, white hair.

"Ohayō, shonen." Tyki's breathe tickled Allen's ear, causing him to blush. The white haired boy turned and pushed Tyki's head off his shoulder.

"Stop doing that, Tyki!" Allen growled at the older Portuguese man. Who smirked in reply to Allen's blush.

"Aww, No good Morning?" The older Noah teased. A vein popped from the white haired boy's temple.

"Not when you greet me like that, perv!" Allen punched the Noah in the shoulder. A hoarse voice ended the Noah's playful feud.

"H-h-how are you a-a-alive?" the exorcist looked up Allen in fear. Allen looked down in sheer hatred.

"Road, He can still talk. Break his spirit and brainwash him. We can't let them know that I'm alive." Road smirked at the request and a door to her dream world was opened. Road dragged the exorcist by his neck. Ragged chocked out screams followed him. Tears poured down his face. Pleas of mercy were heard as the door disappeared as if it never existed in that spot, ever.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

The few exorcists left, along with many finders gathered for a usual lunch in the cafeteria. Everyone was a bit down, but still calm and collected. Not much had happened since Lenalee's outburst. Suddenly a scream erupted from inside the Order. Lavi launched up and ran towards the origin of the scream.

In the monastery** (1) **stood Lenalee. She was shaking in fear. Hanging from the cross at the front of the room, was an exorcist. A mad laugh was heard from the male. His body shook causing the nails in his hands to drag farther through his hand.

_He's dead and you're going to pay._

_The Exorcists are done_

_Their line is cut_

_They're going to waste away._

_His white hair coated in red_

_The last words that he said_

_Were,_

_Sorry_

_But we won't forgive you!_

Mad laughter followed the exorcist's little song. This caused Lenalee to burst into tear.

**The monastery is the same place where all the coffins were in close to the beginning of the series when all those finders and exorcists died. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people...I am so tired. But I got a writing buddy! ~holds up albino rat~ His name is Wilbur! Yeah im Rat-sitting while doing Fanfiction updates~ Fun I know, right? Yup... Any of you have a 'Not Forever Alone' Valentine's Day? I surely didn't! ^_^" I'm writing this while eating a Hershey's kiss bigger than my hand! **

**I do not own D'Gray man. And my reviewers are penny pinchers like my parents and didn't buy me the rights to the show! And if I did own the show, I would have Kanda and Lavi fighting over Allen-kun and also make Allen's life a living hell because I feel like it ^.^**

**Rated: T-M depressing stuff and suggestive rape and language ~cough~Kanda~cough~**

**Now We Say Goodbye**

_In the monastery___**_(1)_**___stood Lenalee. She was shaking in fear. Hanging from the cross at the front of the room, was an exorcist. A mad laugh was heard from the male. His body shook causing the nails in his hands to drag farther through his hand._

_He's dead and you're going to pay._

_The Exorcists are done_

_Their line is cut_

_They're going to waste away._

_His white hair coated in red_

_The last words that he said_

_Were,_

_Sorry_

_But we won't forgive you!_

_Mad laughter followed the exorcist's little song. This caused Lenalee to burst into tear._

A crying scream echoed from the highest room in the ark. A certain nicely dressed man answered first to the scream.

"Shonen...Just try to rest." Tyki tried his best to sooth the boy. His nightmares were gradually getting worse. The boy nodded and leaned against the crisp pressed suit of the Portuguese man. The white haired boy's breathing eventually evened out. Tyki laid the boy down, or at least attempted to. Allen clung to his classy suit jacket with a grip of iron. After a second of trying to removing the pale, supposedly weak hand from his jacket, Tyki gave up and just laid down next to the boy. The older male tried his best to push all bad thought out of his head. He succeeded with the worst if it. An occasional inappropriate thought couldn't be helped every once in a while.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

The body fell with a sickening crunch. The exorcist had died about two hours ago. No one had dared touch the body. Most everyone was just too scared to. Kanda finally had just cut the whole wooden cross down. The laughing had stopped when the cross hit the ground. The monastery was eerily silent. No one spoke. Finally Komui stumbled into the room. He looked down on the body with a look of pity.

"Go ahead and cremate the body." The order was made heartlessly or at least attempted heartlessness. Komui was not one for disposing of comrades so easily. Lenalee cried over her own loneliness. The lives lost were those of her friends. Or what was left of her friends. They had become shells of their former selves before finally dying. Kanda did his usual 'che' and left. He stormed past Lenalee and stopped facing opposite of Komui.

"Don't expect me back... at all." There was bitter sadness coated by a weak layer of hate making up the longer haired male's voice. He made his way to his room. He eyed the lotus and carefully packed it into a sack. The rest of his belongings were put into the same sack. He had very few and didn't get attached to many things. The long haired samurai walked past the monastery doors. Though he didn't exactly want to, he thought it proper to at least to say goodbye to his fallen comrade.

"Sorry this happened to you, Chaoji." It was quick but at least it had emotion. Kanda walked out of the gate. He stood among the winter winds.

"I don't believe you're gone, Moyashi. You can't be killed off that easy." Kanda had a look suspicion as he stared at the black waters below the Black Order Headquarters. And with those words, Kanda began searching for his beansprout **(1)**.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

Lavi sat on his bed once again. He pondered over what Kanda said.

"_You watched him die. It's just your guilt talking_." Lavi didn't believe those words. He couldn't believe the samurai's words. He refused to believe them. But the red head knew whose fault it was that Allen's body laid at the bottom of the ocean. Even if he did have any kind of sediment for the white haired exorcist, nothing could happen. Lavi was a bookman. Bookmen can't get attached to pieces of history. That's what all this was, history to be recorded. If he truly wanted to be a bookman, he couldn't have friends. Bookmen didn't have friends. And now neither did Lavi.

"I really do like him though." Lavi had gotten to the point of talking to himself. He hadn't left his room for three days. The red head only talked to Lenalee when she brought him food. That was only for a few minutes before she had to get back to work, making Komui coffee and helping him with paperwork. The green eyed teen rolled on one side. His mind had been reeling. There was no work assigned to him from Old Panda. There's no Old Panda to assign him work and kick him around for not doing that said work. With nothing to do but sit around and think, Lavi had retreated quite far into his record-like mind. He willed himself to replay all those memories with the white haired angel like a video. His intelligent brain hadn't missed a single detail on that perfect face. The white hair upon his head looked as if it would feel like silk. His face mirrored that of a porcelain doll. And his strength did not match his small petite body in any way whatsoever, not that it mattered. Lavi found that certain small body utterly adorable. Lavi smirked as a memory of Allen's appetite entered the theater of his mind. A shudder ran through him as he remembered the time not too long ago, that he and Lenalee thought Allen had died. It was the time before all this crap had happened. Sure after that, they had learned to appreciate him a bit more. But that was mostly because he had come back a lot more powerful. They didn't appreciate him as friend. They lost that a week ago after he threw himself off a cliff. Lavi didn't exactly blame him. If the last people who cared about you, just called you a monster, Lavi would have thrown himself off a cliff as well.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

In the Manor of the Noah Family; a certain small girl by the name of Road came across a perfect sight.

"Ohh how cute! I didn't know you were a pedo, Tyki-pon!~" Road smirked as a camera went off in the tallest room in the ark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomenisai Gomenisai Gomenisai Gomenisai Gomenisai! I am so Sorry! I feel horrible! I made you all read something u had no interest in! I fixed it and I'm posting a new chapter to pay for my mistake! I understand if you don't wanna read anymore cuz the author is a complete ****_dumbass!_**** ~bows~ Please forgive me ;-;**

**I do not own D'Gray man. Maybe that's for the better... probably... Yeah I'm just gonna stick to Fanfiction...**

**Rated: T-M depressing stuff and suggestive rape and language ~cough~ Author and Yuu ~cough~**

**Now We Say Goodbye**

_**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**_

_In the Manor of the Noah Family; a certain small girl by the name of Road came across a perfect sight._

_"Ohh how cute! I didn't know you were a pedo, Tyki-pon!~" Road smirked as a camera went off in the tallest room in the ark._

Allen bolted out of his bed. His blush was evident. He had been awoken by the flash of a camera. Why one of the Noahs would take a picture of him sleeping, he didn't know. He looked back to his bed and his blush turned his whole face completely red. Tyki was fast asleep in his bed. Allen had remembered the Noah comforting him to go back to sleep after another nightmare, but didn't he leave right after that? Apparently not.

"What's all this racket, shonen?" a smirk appeared on the Noah's face when he saw Allen's blush.

"May I ask why you're in my bed, Tyki?" Allen had a tinge of annoyance in his voice. There was a twitch on one of his eyes.

"Weeellll you wouldn't let go of my jacket last night. So I was stuck sleeping in your bed." Road didn't like that sentence at _all_.

"Step off pedophile! Allen-kun belongs to me!" the girl clung to Allen's arm with a grip of iron. Allen stood there confused as two Noahs, who usually get along, tried to commit mental murder upon each other. Well it was more like Road glaring and Tyki smirking.

"I'm going to breakfast. Have fun with your silent war" Allen opened the door out of room and descended the million and one stairs that lay below. Both Tyki and Road stared at the closing door. They abandoned their feud and followed the uke down the stairs.

"I have _No freaking idea_ why Allen-kun would choose a room so hard to get to and from." Road grimaced at the thought of climbing those stairs. But she had Lero to get her to the top of the Tower. Tyki sighed and went to the wall. He slipped through with ease and somehow ended up on the ground. He had some business to deal with. A certain deal had to make with a long haired male.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

Kanda hated this. Every molecule in his body was screaming at him that this was not right. That he shouldn't be doing this. But then his brain replayed the hurt look on his Moyashi's face and Komui's heartless words and the Usagi's venom covered insults towards the boy. The Order wasn't right. He wasn't going to fight with something so unjust.

Out of nowhere a door appeared. Out walked Tyki and all his perverted glory. Kanda groaned. Well at least he didn't have to deal with the clingy Noah girl.

"You wanted something with us, Samurai-kun?" Tyki said leaning up against the wall pulling out an unlit cigarette and lighting it up.

"I know you have him." Was all Kanda said. His grip tightened on Mugen.

"And what's one measly exorcist going to do against 13 or so Noahs and over one thousand akuma?" Tyki jeered. His plan was agitate the exorcist.

"I am _not_ an exorcist. Not anymore." Kanda spat back. This surprised the Noah of pleasure. Can you just decide not to be an exorcist anymore? Isn't that referred to as betrayal?

"Hmm I see. So what business do you have with us or Shonen?" Tyki questioned with a bit more ease. For some unknown reason he actually decided to believe the long haired samurai wannabe.

"I want to see my Moyashi." It was simple but it caused so much confusion for Tyki.

"Your... what?" Tyki blew out some smoke. Kanda grimaced at the stick hanging from the lips of the Noah of pleasure. Kanda sighed and almost blushed. Almost.

"Allen. I want to see Allen." Kanda sighed. Moyashi better be damn grateful. He was chipping off his pride piece by piece for this boy. The samurai pondered whether it was worth it.

"Hmmm what do I get for letting you into the ark?" Tyki asked. Kanda sighed and spoke quietly. Tyki's smile grew and he nodded subtly. The items were handed over and a door to the ark opened before the long haired exorcist.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

Cross walked through the door. Shame radiated from the male, instead of his usual air of arrogance. He poured his heart out to a stranger. Even in the drunkest of the drunk of times he had never done that. He felt weak. Ha! How comical, a general feeling weak among finders. He made his way to Komui's office.

"Cross, I have a new mission for you. It is of high importance." Komui said. The seriousness in his voice was not normal. "One of our younger exorcists has betrayed us. I need you to find Kanda Yuu and bring him in for execution. He was seen making a deal with a Noah. His death is certain." Cross was appalled. He had seen the boy fight. His loyalty was so obvious. Why betray the Order now?

"Where was he last seen?" Cross asked, taking the file from Komui's grip.

"Going into the Ark." Komui said. Cross about dropped the file. "We can't let the Noah find out that Allen is dead. We have to use his existence as a tactical advantage." Cross nodded and made his way to his abandoned room.

**d-_-b Meanwhile d-_-b**

Kanda stared in hidden awe at the whiteness inside the ark. He had expected it to be a bit more... dark. He wandered around for a bit. He guessed all of the Noah clan were informed of Tyki's little trade and didn't plan to bother Kanda. Fifteen minutes of wandering brought upon nothing interesting. The long haired teen looked up at the skyline of the white city. Something was off about that tower in the center of the city. Kanda headed for it. There was a figure on the edge of the roof of the tower. Kanda got to the base of the tower. Something wet touched his face. Kanda touched the liquid and looked at it. Can it rain inside the Ark? Suddenly the white figure started falling. Kanda's eyes widened and he launched himself at the figure that was letting gravity destroy him. A small body made contact with Kanda's pale but strong arms. The onyx eyed teen's feet made contact with the ground a few seconds later. Kanda let out a small sigh of relief.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda said with fake annoyance. "Stop trying to throw yourself off of high places. It's not good for you." Grey eyes opened to meet onyx.

"Kanda?" Allen stared at his savior with confusion.

"What Moyashi?" Kanda stood with Allen still in his arms, bridal style.

"C-can you put me down? I can walk by myself you know?" Allen said squirming a bit.

"Nope." Kanda continued to walk up the stairs of the tower. Allen just sat there, dumbfounded. 'Does Kanda... care?' the thought sort of scared the broken boy.


End file.
